1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an exhaust flue cap and filter device or appliance and a method of use for an exhaust flue opening of a gas fired appliance. In particular, the present invention is directed to an exhaust flue cap and filter device which will reduce carbon monoxide and particulate emissions from the exhaust of a gas fired appliance.
2. Prior Art
There are various types of known gas fired appliances that are used with buildings and residences. These include gas fired water heaters, gas fired boilers, gas fired fireplaces, gas logs fitted within fireplaces, gas fired air heating systems, gas fired clothes dryers, or other apparatus that use gaseous hydrocarbon fuels such as natural gas or propane.
For the most part, gas fired appliances are relatively efficient and do not produce the extensive amount of soot or other emissions associated with wood burning fireplaces and stoves or with coal burning fireplaces or stoves. Even gas fired appliances, however, produce a certain amount of particulate emissions and carbon monoxide emissions.
It is advisable and required by laws, codes, or regulations in many applications to vent a gas fired appliance from the building or residence outside to the atmosphere. There are various types and configurations of known venting systems. One type of double wall flue exhaust is known as a Type B double wall gas vent system. A Type B vent system includes an outer cylindrical wall along with a coaxial and concentric inner liner spaced from the outer wall.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an exhaust flue cap and filter appliance capable of reducing the carbon monoxide and particulate emissions from the exhaust of gas fired appliances.
The present invention is directed to an exhaust flue cap and filter device for a gas fired appliance that can be installed with new building or residence construction or can be retro-fit to an existing flue opening.
The present invention is directed to an exhaust flue cap and filter device for a gas fired appliance that reduces carbon monoxide and particulate emissions through a removable and replaceable catalytic filter insert.
The present invention is directed to an exhaust flue cap and filter device that will reduce carbon monoxide and particulate emissions while not substantially reducing flow through the exhaust flue.
The present invention is directed to an exhaust flue cap and filter device that permits bypass of exhaust gases in the event of any blockage of the filter component of the device.